Shaman Mnyambo
'''Shaman Mnyambo '''is a character from The Wild Thornberrys and the person who gave Eliza the power to talk to animals. Bio Prior to the series, Mnyambo was a high shaman from a tribe that believed that Animal and Human spirits were joined together. In a tribe that valued animals, he couldn't stand them. According to Mnyambo, other members of the tribe criticized him for this view. He angered the really high shamen of his tribe by eating the entirety of his most prized sheep, causing the man to punish him by casting a spell that would turn Mnyambo into a warthog. The high shaman did this with the intention of Mnyambo never becoming human again, as the only way the spell could be broken was if a human that truly cared for him would save him, and because he had been turned into a warthog, the shamen, and Mnyambo, didn't think the spell would ever be reversed as "who would like a gross, disgusting, smelly animal." He made his first appearance in the flashback episode Gift of Gab, when Eliza freed him from a toothed leg-hold trap, only to see him transform into a human. Mnyambo was grateful to Eliza for saving him and for inadvertently breaking the spell. As thanks, he allowed her to be granted a single wish, to which she decided the ability to talk to animals. unfortunately, due to her wish being granted, she could no longer speak to humans. The revelation that she could no longer speak to her family caused Eliza a great deal of grief, triggering her, and a newly befriended Darwin, to hunt Mnyambo down to make things right again, believing he had made a mistake in his spell-casting. The two found Mnyambo mud-wallowing in his old tribal Hotsprings, due to his shaman title it appears he can still understand Eliza, and speak with her. Eliza confronts Mnyambo, and claims that he messed the spell up, he tells her that he actually granted the spell correctly; Eliza can speak with animals but In exchange for her newfound ability, she can no longer speak with humans. He tells her that he can only grant the ability to speak with one or the other, not both, as he has never done a spell as hard as doing so would be. Eliza decides that the ability to talk to humans, and her family, is more important to her than talking to animals and he reverts her to her old self. This makes Darwin angry at Mnyambo, and in his anger, he slips on mud and falls off a cliff, Eliza attempts to save him but falls too, at the last second, Mnyambo saves them. After saving them both, Mnyambo is moved by how much Eliza cares for Darwin and decides to attempt a very hard spell, one that would either grant the ability to speak to both humans and animals or cause her to grow a second head. His spell works, and she is now able to talk to animals again, this time whilst retaining the ability to talk to humans. however, he warns that if she ever tells another human about her ability, the power will go away forever. Trivia *Mnyambo is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. *Mnyambo appears to have an obsession with eating, doing so in almost all scenes he appears in. It was also the reason he was turned into a warthog in the first place. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Africans